


Интимнее, чем секс

by Die_Glocke



Series: Tiger Lily [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Genderswap, PWP, Shaving, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: — Уверена?— Уверена, — кивает Юри.Несколько мгновений Вика просто любуется — блестящими глазами, легким румянцем на щеках, выбившимися из узла на затылке прядками волос (ей понадобилось немало времени, чтобы впервые увидеть Юри такой расслабленной, и теперь она не может насмотреться) — а потом тянется за гелем для бритья.





	Интимнее, чем секс

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: очень сомневаюсь, что небольшое количество рафинированного кокосового масла способно серьезно повлиять на микрофлору, но на всякий случай не пытайтесь повторить описанное в домашних условиях.

— Уверена?

Вика стоит на коленях между разведенных ног Юри, вопросительно смотрит на нее снизу вверх и успокаивающе поглаживает по бедру. Не то чтобы Юри нуждалась в том, чтобы ее успокаивали, но Вика просто с радостью использует любой предлог, чтобы к ней прикоснуться, хотя предлоги им давно уже не нужны.

— Уверена, — кивает Юри.

Несколько мгновений Вика просто любуется — блестящими глазами, легким румянцем на щеках, выбившимися из узла на затылке прядками волос (ей понадобилось немало времени, чтобы впервые увидеть Юри такой расслабленной, и теперь она не может насмотреться) — а потом тянется за гелем для бритья.

Они обе никогда не были фанатками абсолютной гладкости, но когда Юри вдруг заявила, что ей интересно попробовать (Вику ее «интересно попробовать» когда-нибудь в гроб сведет, ей-богу, но она хотя бы умрет счастливой), Вика немедленно вызвалось помочь. Отчасти потому, что мысль о том, как Юри пойдет на какую-нибудь бразильскую эпиляцию, и там кто-то на нее будет смотреть и трогать, была крайне неприятной (и абсурдной — к гинекологу-то Вика не ревнует). Отчасти — потому что идея вдруг показалась ей очень заманчивой.

Совершенно неожиданно Юри согласилась, и вот теперь они здесь.

Вика выдавливает прозрачный розовый гель на кончики пальцев и размазывает его по коже Юри — нежно, но сосредоточенно, следя за тем, чтобы ее движения не превратились в ласки — для них время еще не наступило. Потом достает из упаковки новый бритвенный станок и поднимает взгляд на Юри. Та смотрит на нее из-под полуприкрытых век совершенно спокойно, даже как-то безмятежно, и «контрольный» вопрос застревает у Вики в горле: зачем переспрашивать, когда и так видно, что тебе доверяют?

Вика осторожно проводит станком по лобку раз, другой, третий, чувствуя, как напрягается пресс Юри под ее левой рукой. Потом спускается ниже, к половым губам, и Юри еле слышно охает — не испуганно, а словно бы удивленно. «Что, мы правда это делаем?»

Правда, Юри, правда. Вике очень интересно, как выглядит сейчас ее лицо, но она не решается отвлекаться и несколько раз прерывается лишь затем, чтобы сполоснуть лезвия станка и поцеловать бедро Юри. Происходящее пока что совсем не кажется Вике возбуждающим, но ощущается безумно интимно — интимнее даже, чем секс.

Закончив брить, она смывает душем остатки геля, осторожно промакивает кожу мягким полотенцем и, наконец, поднимает взгляд на залившуюся румянцем Юри. Вика знает, что румянец этот не имеет ничего общего со смущением — этот этап в отношениях они уже прошли.

— Все? — спрашивает Юри с лукавой улыбкой.

Вика качает головой.

— Ты же не хочешь заработать сухость и раздражение.

— Ты звучишь, как реклама лосьона, — хихикает Юри.

Лосьона у них нет, зато есть кокосовое масло. В ванной так жарко, что оно полностью растаяло, и Вика пару секунд озадаченно смотрит на масло, думая, как бы получше его зачерпнуть, а потом просто наклоняет баночку и завороженно наблюдает, как густые прозрачные капли медленно стекают на лобок и льются дальше, теряясь в складках.

— Перевод продукта, — насмешливо говорит Юри, и Вика, даже не глядя, знает, что она сейчас покачивает головой — мол, ну и что мне с тобой делать, транжира моя?

— Мне для тебя ничего не жалко.

Правильно, Никифорова, больше пафоса и розовых соплей, самое время к тридцатнику стать сентиментальной.

Вика отставляет банку, едва не забыв поплотнее закрутить крышку, и начинает кончиками пальцев втирать масло в кожу — она после этого будет мягкой-мягкой, бархатистой, так и захочется прикасаться к ней снова и снова. Теперь Вика уже даже не пытается делать вид, что все это — исключительно ради гигиены, и, судя по тому, как участилось дыхание Юри, она на верном пути. Но спешить Вика все равно не собирается — у них еще весь день впереди.

— Вика! — в голосе Юри слышен упрек — с Викиным решением не спешить она явно не совсем согласна, но Вика не обращает внимания и продолжает медленно массировать, специально не прикасаясь к Юри там, где та больше всего ждет ее прикосновений.

Наконец, почувствовав, как напряглись под ее рукой мышцы бедра Юри, Вика прекращает свои манипуляции, деловито промакивает масло с рук полотенцем, бросает его в корзину для грязного белья и с радостной улыбкой объявляет:

— Вот теперь — все!

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Вика уже была бы не жилец. Но впитанная с материнским молоком японская вежливость не дает Юри возмутиться вслух, поэтому она с нарочитым безразличием интересуется:

— И что, мне теперь так сидеть, пока оно окончательно не впитается?

Учащенное дыхание и расширенные зрачки — карие глаза Юри теперь кажутся почти черными — сводят на нет все ее старания изобразить безразличие, и Вика решает смилостивиться.

— Ну, у меня есть пара идей насчет того, как мы можем провести это время.

Еще раз поцеловав бедро Юри — ласка-предупреждение — Вика без лишних слов вводит внутрь сразу два пальца, указательный и средний, а большим нащупывает клитор. Юри со стоном подается бедрами навстречу движениям Викиной кисти, опираясь руками на бортик ванной. Вика опирается рядом свободной рукой и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать грудь Юри, шею, припухшие губы — наверняка искусала, пока Викино внимание было занято другим.

Юри сжимается вокруг ее пальцев рекордно быстро, как всегда — без стона, с громким выдохом из губ в губы. Отдышавшись, привычно целует Вику (та смотрит на нее словно в каком-то трансе: так и не привыкла за месяцы к тому, как преображается лицо Юри после оргазма), проводит рукой между ног и трет кончики пальцев друг о друга:

— Ну вот, так и не успело впитаться до конца.

— Тебе же на надо надевать белье вот прямо сейчас, — смеется Вика. — А простыни мы постираем.


End file.
